


Ramblings from My Mind

by starsinger



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 12:52:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1689011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsinger/pseuds/starsinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just went through a challenge, and these came out. This is not a crossover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First is an ode to Memorial Day. Modern Day AU with Jim and Bones.

Jim stood in front of the mirror in his crisp, white naval dress uniform. It was Memorial Day. A day that those who’d lost their lives serving in the military were remembered. Today, he would be remembering two people in particular: his father, George Kirk, and his mentor, Christopher Pike. Bones came up behind him and handed him his white gloves. As ship’s surgeon on board the USS Enterprise, he played his own role on board. He had been the one to fight to save lives after the terrorist attack on the Enterprise, six months ago, left many dead and injured, and left Jim in command.

They had been patrolling the waters off the coast of Africa when the attack took place. Small planes, barely big enough to register on their radar, came racing in toward them. It was a kamikaze type mission as the small planes fully loaded with fuel and at least one missile, came straight for them. Jim had been asleep in his bunk at the time, while Bones was on duty in sickbay. Jim awoke with a jolt at the first explosion and scrambled into his clothes as they continued.

When Jim reached the flight deck, it was a mass of carnage and ruin. Four planes had been out on patrol and managed to dispatch four of the six planes on their way in. The two that made it, one hit the bridge dead on, and the other hit planes being readied for take-off on the deck. Everything was ablaze as Jim ran to help the fire crews put the fires out.

No one on the bridge survived, of the flight crews preparing the planes, only two sailors survived and they were severely burned, and Bones did not know if they would survive. He had his doubts that they would. Pike’s body was so badly damaged they identified him through DNA. When the fires were finally put out Jim made it to the below deck radio room and called for help. The first to arrive were ships from allies in the Middle East and South Africa. They were frank and professional as they did what they could to get the ship functioning again. Fortunately, the nuclear engines had not been touched. There had been too many funerals.

“How are you doing?” Bones asked brushing imaginary dust off of Jim’s captain’s boards.

Jim sighed as he turned around, “Not good, but it’ll be alright.” Bones nodded as they headed out the door for Arlington National Cemetery.

It was a long day, filled with speeches by the President and distinguished guests, and the laying of the wreath at the Tomb of the Unknown. A lump formed in his throat as the attack on the Enterprise was mentioned: 130 men and women lost their lives in the attack. Soon, Jim and Bones were dismissed and found themselves walking to Pike’s grave and looking at it. “I miss him, Bones,” Jim stated.

“So do I, Jim,” Bones replied.

“We’re headed back to sea, Captain, tomorrow we’re going to Hawaii,” Jim told the silent ground. “I just hope I’m as good a Captain as you were.” He finished with a whisper. No answer was ever forthcoming as Bones laid a hand on Jim’s shoulder. No one really knew what the future would bring.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Up next is a sappy Stargate SG-1 affair with Jack and Sam on their wedding day.

The day was beautiful. A clear, cloudless blue sky stretched for miles overhead as the group stood on a bluff overlooking the Pacific Ocean. The group was an odd assortment of people dressed in both military and civilian garb, they all seemed to be waiting for something, or someone. Waiting for this whole thing to begin.

“Hey, Jack, didn’t you swear you’d never do this again?” Daniel asked with a grin. Jack O’Neil gave his friend, Daniel Jackson, a long look before looking down the aisle. Dr. Frasier walked down the aisle toward him with a big, knowing grin on her face. She wore a knee length blue cocktail dress that made her look nothing like the maid of honor that she was.

Next came the bride. She wore a floor length, fitted white dress that was pretty plain, but showed off her curves. The bouquet she carried were roses and baby’s breath, a veil concealed her face, but her short, blonde hair was definitely distinguishable, even if her father, Jacob back in his Air Force dress uniform, walking at her side didn’t tell who she was.

General Hammond stepped forward with a gleam in his eye, “Who gives this woman to be married to this man?”

“Oh, that would be me,” Jacob said with a grin. He reached out his hand to Jack, “I honestly can’t think of a better man for her than you, Jack. You have our blessing.” The bride chuckled as Jacob lifted the veil and kissed her cheek. Sam handed the flowers to Frasier as Jack took her hands. The rest of the ceremony was a blur, all he really remembered was kissing her and getting away with it. In fact, he had permission to do it, and would have been hit if he didn’t!

Jack led Sam out onto the dance floor for their first dance. Dr. Frasier and several others had spent the past few weeks making sure that Jack knew this dance so he wouldn’t break something. It was a lively number that had become popular recently, and everyone laughed that these two would do it. The intimate moment was broken up as Jacob intervened at the end of the dance, demanding a dance of his own. Laughter abounded as Jack said, “Sure Jacob,” and took his new father-in-law’s hands and the two waltzed off together leaving Sam laughing really hard. It lasted as long as it took for Frasier to walk over and take over from Jacob.

When Jacob returned to her Sam realized that she was talking to Selmak, “Are you happy?”

“More than I ever thought possible, Selmak. Thank you,” she replied.

“Hey, this is as much for me as for your father,” he nodded in the direction of where her brother and his family sat. “Days like this are too few and far between.” Sam nodded, “And, if he ever treats you badly…”

Sam grinned as she looked over at her own friends, such as Teal’c, “I know more than a few people that will make sure he doesn’t.”

Alone that night in their Honeymoon Suite Jack took her in his arms and kissed her, “So, what do you prefer? Major Dr. Mrs. O’Neil?” he asked whimsically.

“I like Sam O’Neil,” she said in a half-whisper, half-prayer returning the kiss of the man she loved. “And I love you.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And last is Bones plus kitten and kiddos in New Money universe.

Bones had forgotten how much work a newborn was. Jo was now six and pretty self-sufficient, and while Jack was still a baby, he didn’t wake every two hours demanding to be fed. The new kitten, however, did. There were things he didn’t know. Mrs. Hudson, his housekeeper, showed him how to rub the rear end of the new baby to stimulate it to go to the bathroom. He didn’t know that they wouldn’t go without that stimulation, and he wasn’t about to lick the kitten to get it to go. He wasn’t a mama cat.

Second, the bottles were tiny, so he had to be very careful when warming them up so they wouldn’t be too hot. He managed it through trial and error. Introducing her to Jo was the easy part and Jo was more than enthusiastic about helping feed the kitten, just not in the middle of the night. She named the kitten Bootsy, because she had white markings on her paws that looked like boots. She was mostly a black cat with an additional white spot on her chest. Jack, on the other hand, promptly tried to use her for a teething ring. Bones put an immediate stop to that. He hadn’t give Jack the kitten, Jack had discovered her while he was crawling and Bones heard the baby’s cries immediately. Jack had promptly started wailing that the kitten was gone, until Bones gave him his favorite toy. Thank god for short attention spans.

Bones worried about Jim being in the hospital, and Bootsy was a comforting presence, if not as good as Jim. She slept in a box nearby with one of Jo’s stuffed bears for something to cuddle up next to for company. Every two hours, like clockwork, she would start to cry, and Bones would get up and feed her. During the day while he was at the Academy and Jo was at school, Mrs. Hudson took care of Bootsy and Jack.

Bootsy, like Jack, changed and grew every day, the next week her eyes opened, and Bones saw the grayish blue of very young kittens peeking out at him. She seemed to peer at him and mewed softly. He scratched her tiny head as she regarded his very large presence in her tiny view of the world. The day Jim came home from the hospital Bootsy was beginning to discover just what her legs were really for and was cautiously making her way around the apartment, sometimes barely ahead of Jack who seemed to make a game out of chasing her. Jim found himself on Bones’ couch and felt something climbing his leg. He looked down to find Bootsy trying to make her way up his pajama clad calf and away from Jack. Jim disengaged her from his pjs set her on his chest. She promptly curled up and went to sleep.

Bones came in with tea and saw Jim sitting there, Jack had lost interest in the disappearing kitten and crawled off toward his blanket, and Bones handed Jim one of the cups. “I think these two will love each other or hate each other,” Bones murmured.

“Why do you say that?” Jim asked, sipping his tea.

“The first time they met, Jack tried to use her as a teething toy,” Bones responded. Jim smiled as they watched Jack start using one of his more noisy toys. This one also lit up as it made noises.

The day Bones knew that they would be friends, he walked into the living room to find Jack. Jack had fallen asleep on his blanket, tired out by the day’s play. On his back, Bootsy was also curled up and sound asleep. If this wasn’t trust, Bones just didn’t know what trust was.


End file.
